The Awkwardness of All Things
by Lilly5603
Summary: When Ally Dawson receives a letter telling her she needs to take Sex Ed, she's beyond confused. She never did anything to deserve this torture. Then she meets Austin, the mysterious, rude boy that spells trouble a.k.a the guys who can't leave her alone. Then she realizes that he, is the teacher!


**So um yes, AMRITA YOU ALREADY HAVE 3 STORIES THAT NEED UPDATEING! But when an idea strikes you, it just happens.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own A & A just the plot line!  
**

* * *

So when Ally Dawson received this particular letter in the mail, she was shocked and confused.

See she was expecting something like a letter from Yale, not a letter telling her _she_ needed to take _sex education._

Like what the hell?

What has she ever done?!

She wasn't the slut or the shy one. She was an in betweener. A cute, little brunette with the petite figure that many jealous.

She was a virgin, she cherry was never been popped! All the people that were selected, we NOT virgins.

See, at school more and more teens appeared pregnant at the start of each new year.

So they decided that the students need sex Ed.

But they couldn't afford a teacher, they were just that cheap. So some dude is 'hand-picking' some students 'that are in need' of this.

Now she's one of those 'needy' students.

All she ever did wrong was kiss her boyfriend, on the cheek! So to be fair, Ally was pissed at the fact that she's spending her only free period learning about something she'll never have the chance to do, because no boys ever take notice of her.

And it was weird that some creep is handpicking you. It gives Ally the shivers.

She sighed as the bell rung and she was forced to enter the forbidden class. She could've skipped, but that would break her perfect attendance record.

She stopped short at the office to take a glance at her schedule, it was the first day.

And then her big doe eyes connected with hazel ones ad that person bumped into her. He was cute. Very cute. But something about him was familiar. She knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice she was staring at him.

"Quit staring at me, Angel" he said with a smile.

"I'm not staring at you, I was just- Wait, did you just call me Angel?"

"Gotta problem with it, Angel?" he asked a sly smirk playing on his lips.

Starch that thought, Ally Dawson just discovered that he wasn't cute. He was an obnoxious rude boy who was testing her nerves.

"Still staring, sweetie," he said. _Sweetie?_

"You seem as though Angel wasn't working for you so I changed it." He said, "But I like Angle more," he said.

"For your information I was lost," she defended taking back some of her dignity.

He gave a slight chuckle before replying, "Yeah, lost in my eyes,"

She rolled her eyes; he was really getting on that last nerve.

"Now, now Angel," he warned then her stopped down to her height and whispered in her ear, "I'd prefer if it was _me_ staring at _you_,"

Not much, but it was enough to give her the shivers, and make her blush. She looked at the ground wait for the redness to pass but by the time she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

Ally stepped into the classroom and took the seat way down to the back. Usually she sat up front, but this was one lesson she didn't need to.

The bell rung as all the other kids walked in. She glanced around and realized that all the other kids here were not her friends, they were the sluts and the whores that looked very pleased to be in this lesson.

Where was the teacher anyway? Who reaches fifteen minutes late to his own class?

"Sorry I'm late everyone," the voice boomed from the back.

She turned around and could not believe her eyes, why the heck is the blonde demon walking into the class.

"Hello, Miss Dawson," he smiled as he passed by her.

"You?" she asked

"Now, that is no way to talk to your teacher,"

* * *

**Yeah I know it's kinda boring now, but I promise it gets better. More interesting and all. Maybe a little twist.**

**So review? Fav? Follow?**

**That would mean the world.**

_**-Amrita **_


End file.
